Tell me about your fantasies, dearie
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: La noche de bodas sólo había sido el inicio. ¿Necesito agregar algo más? Serie de sexy drabbles en torno a la cuarta temporada. COMPLETO por el momento.
1. Tell me about your dream

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"<strong>

_Capítulo 1_**  
>Tell me about your dreams<strong>

Belle se despertó lentamente de su sueño. Era lunes por la mañana y tenía que ir a trabajar. Atender a biblioteca de Storybrooke no era un trabajo pesado pero siempre se amontonaban los libros el fin de semana, cuando la gente solía visitarla más. Sin embargo, su verdadera preocupación radicaba en que la luna de miel llegaba a su fin. Esa había sido su última noche en la mansión que habían tomado prestada. Era hora de volver a la ciudad. Se incorporó y frotó los ojos con su mano al momento que lanzaba un ligero bostezo. Buscó a tientas el brazo de su esposo.

-¿Rumple?

Miró la cama. Se encontraba vacía. ¿Habría bajado antes que ella? Se desperezó y buscó por la habitación. Entonces vio todo claramente. No era su cuarto. O mejor dicho, se trataba de su antigua habitación. Belle se levantó y caminó hacia los anaqueles repletos de libros y se asomó por la ventana. No había duda. Se encontraba en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin. Habían regresado al Bosque Encantado.

Sintiendo el pánico recorrer su cuerpo, comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Sacó varios libros conocidos de un anaquel. Conocía la localización exacta de algunos títulos. No era una ilusión o una imitación. Entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba su anillo. Regresó al mueble de lado de la cama, donde lo había dejado. El anillo de bodas no estaba. Buscó en la cama y debajo de ella. Nada. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Alguien habría lanzado una maldición de nuevo? Se observó en el espejo. No llevaba el camisón de bodas. En su lugar, llevaba el camisón raso que siempre usaba para dormir en el castillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó corriendo hacia el recinto principal. Rumplestiltskin debía saber que sucedía.

Y ahí se encontraba. En su rueda, rodándola, convirtiendo las espigas en oro.

-¡Rumple!

Belle se echó a los brazos de su marido. Sin embargo él no pareció reconocerla, sorprendido.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –Rumplestiltskin le contestó molesto. Belle se separó y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Belle atropelladamente.

-Es lo que quisiera saber. –Rumplestiltskin la escudriño de arriba abajo. –Aunque si tuvieras la decencia de vestirte primero…

Belle palideció. La mirada de Rumplestiltskin no era la de su esposo. Y encima, su piel era verde. Algo iba mal. Belle había roto su maldición. Debería tener su piel broceada. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ahogar un grito.

-¿N-no recuerdas nada?

Rumplestiltskin solo le dirigió una mirada como si todo lo que dijera Belle no tuviera sentido. -¿Debería recordar algo?

-P-ero era nuestra luna de miel, nosotros…

Rumplestiltskin soltó una carcajada.

-¿Luna de miel? ¿Tú y yo? Creo que alguien ha estado leyendo demasiados libros antes de dormir, _dearie_. –Esas palabras y el tono burlesco en que las decía Rumplestiltskin, fueron suficientes para dejar perpleja a Belle. Sin poder resistirlo más, regresó corriendo a su habitación. Definitivamente, ese no era su esposo.

Belle cerró la puerta y se tiró bocabajo sobre la cama. Inmediatamente se echó a llorar. ¿Por qué Rumplestiltskin no la recordaba? Entonces, como un hilo de conciencia, otra posibilidad surgió en su mente.

_¿La boda había sido sólo un sueño?_

Abrió el guardarropa y se vistió con su vestido azul de doncella. Se miró al espejo. Todo parecía un sueño. Si sus recuerdos eran reales, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿30 años? Pero ella seguía igual. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Sólo un hechizo lo suficiente poderoso podía detener el tiempo. O una maldición. Belle suspiró. Después de todo, quizás todo era producto de su imaginación. Volvió a mirar la habitación. La razón le decía que lo más probable es que todo lo que recordaba había sido sólo un sueño. No había evidencia de Storybrooke. Sin embargo, su corazón le replicaba que había sido real. Se negaba a creer que todo fuera una simple fantasía. Quizás alguien le borró las memorias a Rumple. Era otra posibilidad. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Belle bajó nuevamente al recinto, pero esta vez fue directo a la cocina, retomando sus _viejas _actividades. Preparó el té y se lo llevó a Rumplestiltskin. Se colocó frente a él, vaciando el té sobre la taza rota. Su taza. Quizás eso le trajera recuerdos. Pero no había ninguna reacción en él. Rumplestiltskin le observó con detenimiento. Los ojos de Belle seguían todos sus movimientos. Sonrío para sus adentros. Se levantó y comenzó a deambular detrás de ella.

-Te ves algo tensa, _dearie_.

Belle intentó responder, pero su mente se encontraba en el dilema de que realidad aceptar. Pero por más que quisiera actuar acorde a la razón, su corazón le traicionaba. Todo había sido tan real…

-N-no es nada…

Belle desvió la mirada. Rumplestiltskin coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos inquisitivamente –Yo diría que… hay algo que aflige a mi doncella de servicio.

Belle sintió flaquear. Era imposible no sentir la familiaridad de sus caricias. El simple roce de sus manos era suficiente. ¿Por qué otra razón su cuerpo reaccionaría así?

-E-en verdad… ¿no recuerdas nada?

Rumplestiltskin se acercó, tomándola lentamente por la cintura.

-¿Sobre la luna de miel?

Belle se sonrojó y detuvo su respuesta por un momento. ¿Y si realmente fue un sueño? Tenía que sopesar los riesgos de sus acciones. ¿Qué pensaría _su amo_? Si es que continuaba siendo en verdad su doncella. Imposible. Se negaba a regresar al pasado. A ser una simple empleada. No después de todo lo que había luchado por abrir y liberar poco a poco el corazón de Rumplestiltskin. Su esposo.

-Sí –soltó finalmente, respondiendo ansiosa.

-Entonces, te propongo un trato. –Rumplestiltskin bajó hacia sus caderas, acercando su cuerpo al de ella. –Puedo fingir ser tu esposo. Tratarte como mi esposa. En todos tus derechos… y obligaciones.

-¡No quiero apariencias! –Belle le espetó en la cara, molesta. Se sentía a punto de llorar. Le miró a los ojos. Entonces lo vio. La mirada tierna de su esposo. De cuando la veía a ella. Era él. Tenía que ser él. Una idea cruzo por su mente ¿y si el fingir le ayudaba a recobrar las memorias? No tenía nada que perder. Salvo, en una muy remota posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada, su virginidad. Pero no importaba mientras fuera él. Podría robársela las veces que quisiera.

-¿A... cambio de qué?

Rumplestiltskin sonrió. Empezó a bajar con sus manos hasta los muslos de Belle. -¿Por qué no me cuentas más sobre tu sueño?

La respiración de Belle comenzaba a acelerarse al sentir las manos de Rumplestiltskin sobre su cuerpo. Su cuerpo recordaba sus caricias. O eso quería creer. -N no es un sueño…

-Tienes razón. No si lo hacemos realidad. –Rumplestiltskin detuvo su aliento sobre el oído de su doncella. –Dime, ¿cómo te hacía el amor en tus sueños?

El cuerpo de Belle se tensó. Quería huir de esa realidad. Se negaba a aceptar que fuera solo un sueño. Pero de pronto se encontró atrapada en los recuerdos. Recordando cada caricia, preámbulo… y finalmente el éxtasis a la que le había llevado. Los dedos de Rumplestiltskin subieron hasta sus pechos, empezando a acariciarlos sobre la tela.

-O quizás debería enseñarte cómo realmente hago el amor_._-Belle soltó un ligero gemido al sentir sus caricias. Rumplestiltskin empezó a desabrochar su corsé. –Así no tendrás que dejar nada a la imaginación, _dearie. _

Belle soltó otro gemido, y sus pezones empezaron a sobresalir a través de la tela. Rumplestiltskin siguió masajeando. Una vez con el corsé desabrochado, metió sus frías manos, tomándolos. De los labios de ella continuaron saliendo sonidos que intentaba sofocar. La sensación resultaba en cierto modo, placentera. Tenía que evitar dejarse llevar pero…

-No… no, por favor.

Rumplestiltskin comenzó a levantarle la falda, empujándola lentamente hasta dejarla atrapada entre la mesa y él. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna, la cual estaba húmeda. –Parece que no soy el único que lleva bastante tiempo sin compañía en la cama_._

Belle no podía verlo porque se encontraba de espalda a él, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro de Rumplestiltskin. Acercó su rostro a su cuello, recorriéndolo con sus labios. Respirando su esencia. Mientras, con sus manos seguía preparando a su doncella.

Las caderas de Belle comenzaron a contraerse con las caricias de él. Intentó detenerse, pero su cuerpo había entrado en calor. El sentir sus dedos recorriendo su sexo hacía arder más su sangre. Sin duda, aquello era diferente a sus recuerdos de la "luna de miel_". _Era toda una experiencia nueva. El placer se interrumpió con aquellos pensamientos. Era cierto, en sus recuerdos no lo habían hecho así. Sintió de pronto pudor y miedo. Entonces… ¿no estaba a punto de ser violada ahí, vulgarmente, sobre la mesa?

-¡D-etente…!

Rumplestiltskin se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Separó sus manos de su cuerpo. Belle soltó el aire, aliviada. Pero antes de que su cuerpo se relajara, su amo acercó su cadera, introduciéndose dentro de ella.

-Una esposa debe ser obediente y complaciente, _dearie._

Intentó reprocharle, pero de sus labios solo salían sonidos indecorosos en lugar de palabras. Lo sintió dentro de ella. Se aferró a la mesa. Él había comenzado a moverse dentro de ella y su cuerpo reaccionaba. Algo le decía que se sentía bien. En cuestión de segundos, sus cuerpos se habían sincronizado. Por su mente, los recuerdos de sus encuentros pasados solo hacían que su cuerpo se excitará más. Su cuerpo se fue arqueando más, invitando al placer que llegaría inminentemente. Volvía a recorrer el camino al paraíso. El paraíso que ya había conocido.

A lo lejos el sonido de algo quebrarse, desvió su atención, sobresaltando su cuerpo. Intentó virarse.

-¿!Q-qué fue eso?

Rumplestiltskin sujetó su rostro y su cintura, utilizando su fuerza para obligarla a regresar a su posición, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

-Fue el florero que tú misma tiraste.

Belle miró de reojo hacia donde momentos antes había estado el florero y entonces se dio cuenta. Había hecho un ovillo todo el mantel debajo de ella. Pero antes de poder sentir vergüenza alguna, Rumplestiltskin volvió a introducirse dentro de ella. El ritmo de él comenzó a ser más frenético. Empezó a embestir contra ella más violentamente. Belle se vio obligada a rozar la mesa con sus pechos descubiertos, llevándose el resto del mantel con ello.

Su cuerpo se preparaba para tocar el cielo. A punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Los sonidos guturales que salían de ambos resonaban en todo el recinto. Allí, ajenos del mundo, en lo amplio del recinto principal del castillo. Entonces sucedió. Ambos se hicieron uno solo, tocando el éxtasis con sus cuerpos. Rumplestiltskin se quedó dentro de ella, en lo que pareció un momento eterno. Belle cerró los ojos y su mente no pensó en otra cosa, llenándose de él.

Tras saciar sus placeres, Rumplestiltskin se separó de ella. Belle quedó tendida sobre la mesa, intentando recobrarse del asalto. Mientras lo hacía, mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener en sus recuerdos el placer consigo.

-Belle...

Rumplestiltskin mencionó su nombre. Sintió como la palma de él recorría dulcemente su mejilla. La separó y sintió que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Belle… abre los ojos.

Rumplestiltskin soltó su mano, colocándola enfrente de su rostro. Belle sintió algo extraño en ella. Abrió los ojos como él ordenó. Lo primero que vio fue su mano y lo que Rumplestiltskin había colocado en ella. Su anillo de bodas.

Belle se reincorporó casi de un salto –sino fuera porque había perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas momentos antes. Desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia donde estaba Rumplestiltskin. Había recobrado su apariencia normal. No sólo él. El gran recinto se había transformado en la sala de la mansión que había tomado prestada… en su luna de miel.

-Feliz regalo de bodas, _dearie. _

Belle ahogó un grito. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Por un instante se sintió molesta ¿Había jugado con ella, asustándola de esa forma? Sin embargo, antes poder reclamarle, la infinita alegría de que todo fuera real fue mayor. Se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Rumplestiltskin la recibió, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Y-yo… pensé que… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

Belle se atrevió a mostrar su enfado al fin. Pese al enojo de su esposa, Rumplestiltskin no podía quitarse la sonrisa de triunfo.

-Todos tienen sus fantasías secretas. Y ésta era mi única oportunidad de hacerla realidad.

Belle intento reprocharle, pero antes de que lograr pronunciar palabra alguna, Rumplestiltskin tomó su rostro entre sus manos, depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios. Sabía que el beso no sería suficiente para calmar el enojo de su esposa, pero de igual forma le dirigió una mirada seductora. En su mente, aún tenia varios planes pendientes con ella.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de tus fantasías, _dearie_?

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

!Al fin primer capítulo terminado! En cierta forma, cada capítulo será independiente pero aún no sé que tan consecuentes. Estaré basándome en la línea de tiempo de la cuarta temporada de la serie, dependiendo de que_fantasías _se me vayan ocurriendo conforme vaya viendo los capítulos. Este capítulo correspondería dentro del capítulo 04x01 de la serie televisiva. Precisamente a que mi prioridad es el fic de_Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches_ (del cuál de paso aviso no habrá actualización hasta la próxima semana), no sé con que frecuencia actualizaré éste (Sorry _dearies_, pero no puedo actualizar dos fics RUMBELLE a la vez... tengo una tesis que alimentar).

Si tienen alguna loca fantasía que quisieran ver plasmada en este fic, hagánmelo saber. Pueden dejarlas por review, inbox, o en mi ask box de mi tumblr de preferencia (link en mi perfil). Quizás me inspire y Rumplestiltskin les conceda su deseo de verlo escrito aquí.

¿Hacemos trato?

**Sialia**


	2. Tell me about yourself

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"<strong>

_Capítulo 2_**  
>Tell me about yourself<strong>

La luna de miel había transcurrido como un efímero sueño. Belle suspiró y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que se reflejó en la ventana de automóvil al recordar la primera noche con su esposo. Había sido maravilloso, como un sueño. Como el cuento de hadas que ahora era. Rumplestiltskin, o mejor conocido como Gold en Storybrooke, miró sonreír de reojo a su esposa, sin poder evitar sonreír también. Ambos iban de regreso a la ciudad. Habían pasado su luna de miel en una mansión a las orillas de Maine durante todo un fin de semana, olvidándose del mundo, dedicándose única y exclusivamente a disfrutarse el uno al otro... o al menos así lo había hecho Belle. Gold estiró su mano, colocándola sobre la rodilla de Belle, permitiéndose quitar la mirada sobre el camino por un breve instante y contemplar la belleza que radiaba su ahora esposa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Hmm? –Belle le miró, aún con la sonrisa dibujada. –Solo… recordaba. Quiero asegurarme de no olvidar el mínimo detalle de estos maravillosos días.

-Estoy seguro que no será algo que olvides fácilmente. –La mano de su esposo comenzó a subir sobre su muslo. Belle no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -¿Aún sigues adolorida?

Belle desvió la mirada de la de su esposo, ligeramente avergonzada. –U-un poco… -Fue todo lo que se atrevió a contestar, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas. Gold regresó la mirada hacia la carretera con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una vez en Storybrooke, el carro se detuvo frente a la tienda de objetos que Gold se dedicaba a atender. Era lunes por la mañana, y aunque había sido un fin de semana mágico, debían retomar sus labores cotidianas. Belle interrogó a su esposo con la mirada.

-Pensé que me llevarías primero a la biblioteca.

-Digamos que… recordé que tenía unos ligeros pendientes que atender.

Belle lo acusó con la mirada. – ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

-Pensé que, si gustas, eres bienvenida de quedarte en la tienda conmigo el día de hoy. –Belle le miró con ojos cómplices. A decir verdad, no quería separarse de él, y la idea de seguir pasando un día más a su lado le sedujo lo suficiente.

–Bueno, los lunes la biblioteca suele estar vacía…

Gold bajó del carro y ayudó a bajar a su esposa. La tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y cargándola como una princesa y la llevo dentro de la tienda.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lentamente. Bien, no era exactamente cómo Belle había imaginado que su vida de casada empezaría. Gold se encontraba examinando y arreglando unos artefactos bajo la luz de la lupa. Varios clientes entraron, realizaron algunos pagos y se marcharon. No si antes felicitarlos por su matrimonio… o al menos uno lo hizo. Belle, mientras tanto, aburrida y tras no conseguir sacar alguna información relevante de su marido o distraerlo lo suficiente de su trabajo, empezó a limpiar las estanterías. Con lo sucedido de Zelena, los preparativos de la boda y la luna de miel, la tienda había estado abandonada bastantes días y el polvo se había acumulado visiblemente. Gold intentó detenerla y diciéndole que no hacía falta, que podía desaparecer el polvo con magia, pero Belle se negó. Quería al menos entretener su mente en algo que no fuera echarse a los brazos de su marido. Cosa que tenía reservada para la noche.

Mientras tanto, Gold disfrutaba la vista que le ofrecía su esposa. Belle, que llevaba una falda pegada al cuerpo, se encontraba en la parte superior de la escalera, limpiando los anaqueles más altos. Observó cuidadosamente sus curvas, paseando sus ojos entre sus piernas y su cadera sin que ella lo notara. La sensación de _deja vú _se hizo presente. Le recordó, cuando se encontraban en el bosque encantado y ella no era más que su doncella de servicio. ¿Cuántas veces le había observado furtivamente mientras hacia la limpieza? Bastantes… y sin embargo, nunca había podido apreciar sus curvas debido a los frondosos trajes que se usaban en aquél reino –o al menos hasta esta mañana. Dios bendito sea el que había inventado las faldas pegadas al cuerpo en este mundo.

-Tengo la sensación de que hemos vivido esta escena antes. –Gold comentó atrayendo la mirada de su esposa. Inmediatamente, antes de que se diera cuenta que le había estado observando, bajó la mirada hacia el objeto que tenía en sus manos, fingiendo seguir arreglándolo.

-Sí, pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta esta vez. –Belle le acusó con ojos seductores, aunque Gold seguía sin despegar la mirada del objeto… o eso aparentaba.

-No sé de qué hablas…

Belle bajó de las escaleras, rodeando el recibidor principal para acercarse donde se encontraba su marido. –Sé que me has estado observando.

-¿O sí? –Gold le interrogó con la mirada. -¿Desde cuándo mi doncella ha sido tan perceptiva?

-Dirás tu esposa… -Belle le quitó cuidadosamente el objeto de sus manos, haciéndolo a un lado para sentarse sobre la mesa de trabajo frente a Gold. –Ya no soy más tu doncella de servicio y… no creas que sigo sin perdonarte lo de esta mañana.

-De hecho, creo que hice la pregunta correcta. –Belle le miró confusa. Gold recargó sus mano sobre la mesa a ambos lados de la piernas de su esposa, acercándose a ella –Tú nunca captaste mis miradas furtivas… hasta hace poco. Siendo más exactos, Lacie lo hizo.

-¿Lacie? Bueno… -Belle se llevó a modo de reflejo uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja.-Técnicamente esa no era yo. Recuerda que tenía implantado recuerdos falsos y costumbres extrañas.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no estoy del todo convencido. –Gold acercó más su mirada a ella y cerrando sus manos sobre sus piernas. –Ciertamente, la maldición nos dio recuerdos falsos a todos, pero nunca llegó a alterar la verdadera forma de ser de ninguno.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy Lacie –Belle se bajó de la mesa de un brinco, ligeramente indignada. Sin embargo, Gold no separó las manos de la mesa, impidiéndole dar un paso más allá. Al contrario, aprovechó, deteniéndola por la cintura, colocándose detrás de ella.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Rumple, suéltame por favor.

-¿Por qué niegas tanto esa parte de ti?

-Porque yo no soy _ ella_. –Belle se dio la vuelta, encarándolo. –Si piensas que soy… una mujer _fácil_, me siento muy ofendida.

Gold dio un paso, acorralando a su esposa entre el mueble del recibidor y él. -No me mal entiendas. Sé que no lo eres y… nunca lo fuiste -acercó su rostro al de ella, hablando en apenas un susurro. –Lo confirmé en nuestra noche de bodas.

Belle enrojeció y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Recordó los eventos sucedidos de esa noche. De su primera vez. Tomó aire intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación. No pudo evitar sentir ligeramente vergüenza.

-A lo que me refiero, Belle. Tu corazón y alma, son puros e inocentes. –Llevó una mano hacia su rostro acariciando una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. –Pero, no tu mente.

Belle parpadeó un par de veces, intentando encontrar las palabras para refutar su acusación. Pero antes de que lograra responder algo, sintió como las manos de su esposo empezaron a recorrer sus caderas, bajando hasta sus nalgas. Belle solo pudo tomar aire. Su cuerpo reaccionó, entrando en calor, atendiendo a los recuerdos de las noches anteriores.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó. Gold se separó de su esposa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se trataba de David Nolan y Killian. Belle parpadeó un par de veces, sus manos se encontraban removiendo unos sobres como si lo llevase haciendo desde momentos anteriores. Pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia su marido para pedirle explicación, éste respondió.

-Parece que nuestra luna de miel ha acabado.

David empezó a explicar sobre Emma que se encontraba atrapada detrás de la barrera de hielo, pidiendo ayuda a Rumplestiltskin para liberarla. Sin embargo, Belle, que se encontraba a lado de Gold, sentía como las manos de su esposo volvían a sostener sus glúteos detrás del mostrador. Masajeándolos lentamente. Belle tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la apariencia delante de los visitantes. En un acto reflejo y por intentar recobrar la cordura, les extendió el sobre que tenía sobre las manos.

-¿Es este el collar?

David pareció reconocerlo y musitó unas palabras que Belle no logró comprender a lo que se refería. Después de unos momentos, al ver que no encontraban ayuda por su parte, David y Killian regresaron por donde llegaron. Belle aún trataba de reaccionar. Gold le dirigió una mirada de triunfo una vez que la puerta de la entrada había sido cerrada.

-Les hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Mejor dicho ¿por qué no lo pediste tú? -Gold rodeó desde atrás entre sus brazos a su esposa, de nuevo. –Yo te diré porque– Gold volvió a bajar las manos, pero esta vez más abajo, hacia sus piernas, levantando la tela de la falda. Belle no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido. –No deseabas interrumpir esto–. Gold rozó el cuello de su amada, recorriendo su piel con los labios. Belle se aferró con sus manos al recibidor, al momento que su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Por favor detente. Alguien más podría volver a entrar y…

-Gold levantó una mano, haciendo que con ello bajaran las cortinas y la puerta cerrara con llave. –Nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Entonces ¿por qué no bloqueaste la entrada hace unos minutos?

-Sólo estaba ayudándote a confirmar tus sospechas. -Gold sonrío pícaramente. Lentamente, llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de los pechos de su esposa, masajeándolo. Belle soltó otro gemido.

-_Lacie_ necesitaba un ligero empujón…

-Te dije que no era _Lacie_…

-Entonces respóndeme lo que te pregunte ¿Por qué no me pediste que los ayudara a costa de postergar nuestro encuentro? –Belle desvió la mirada, apenada… Había sido egoísta lo sabía. Se sentía culpable. Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba. Ardiendo en deseo, entregándose al placer que prometían las caricias de su esposo. Gold tomó su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tu cuerpo puede que sea virgen, _dearie,_ pero no tu mente. –Los ojos de Belle se humedecieron. No podía reprochare las palabras a su marido... Porque sabía que eran ciertas. Gold siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, desabrochando uno a uno, los botones de su camisa, dejando a la vista su sostén.

-Lo supe en cuánto vi a _Lacie_. Tan provocativa. Sin recato alguno. Tus libros te han robado tu inocencia. Dime, ¿Qué otra doncella de buena cuna podría haber tomado semejante confianza y seducción?

-Por favor… detente- Gold depositó sus labios en ella.

-Oh no. Tú me ayudaste a sacar la luz que había en mí. Déjame devolverte el favor… -Gold desató el sostén hábilmente, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Tomó uno ente sus manos, masajeando su pezón. Belle soltó otro gemido. Gold llevó sus labios hasta su oído, susurrándole. –Yo sacaré la oscuridad que hay en ti…

-Ya no sigas… más…

-Oh, no hay nada de malo en aceptar la oscuridad_.._. Es parte de ti. Hazla tuya.

Gold bajó a sus caderas, levantando uno de los muslos de Belle. Recorrió su piel con la mano hasta dar con la prenda íntima de su esposa que se escondía caprichosamente debajo de la falda. Empezó a deslizarla por sus muslos. Belle seguía aferrada al recibidor el cuál se había convertido en su único apoyo mientras su esposo le despojaba del único obstáculo que impedía abrirse a él.

-Dime, ¿por qué otro motivo te enamoraste de la bestia? Fue la oscuridad que emanaba lo que te sedujo. –Gold recorrió la piel de su cuello con su aliento, bajando hasta su pecho. Mientras tanto, él se despojaba de su prenda inferior de vestir. -Porque la bestia aceptaba la oscuridad, haciendo lo que tú jamás podrías…

Gold tomó el muslo derecho de Belle alzando su pierna mientras se ayudaba con la otra mano a despojar por completo de la prenda íntima a su esposa. -De la misma forma en que yo no podía aceptar mi luz. Hasta que llegaste tú, Belle.

Los labios de Belle fueron aprisionados por los de Gold en un beso. La lengua de su esposo empezó a recorrer su carne, introduciéndose dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que el miembro viril de él lo hacía en ella. Su cadera se arqueó al sentirlo dentro. Ambos empujaron con sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el ritmo perfecto.

Sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire por un momento, dejando un apenas perceptible hilo de saliva detrás. Los gemidos de ambos fueron haciéndose más sonoros conforme el ritmo de sus movimientos se tornaba más frenético. El mostrador se recorrió unos centímetros a causa de la fricción haciendo que Belle perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio. Pero Gold hábilmente consiguió acercar su cuerpo antes de que aquello pudiera interrumpir la velada. Ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Continuaron en su labor carnal, uniendo sus carnes buscando el orgasmo. La tarea les llevó algunos minutos más hasta finalmente conseguir el tan efímero regalo. Belle se adelantó a su marido pero éste no tardó en alcanzarla.

Tras recuperar un poco el aire, Gold culminó un beso en los labios de su esposa antes de separar su carne de la de ella.

-Creo… que deberías acomodarte la ropa, _dearie_.

Belle bajó del recibidor.

Se dirigió al cuarto de atrás para arreglarse la falda y el resto de la ropa. Se miró al espejo intentando acomodarse el cabello. Se sintió avergonzada al ver su condición frente al espejo. Tan rebelde, tan desembocada… Tan libre. Nunca se había imaginado hacerlo ahí, dentro de la tienda. En un lugar púbico. ¿Y si alguien había visto la escena? Sacudió la idea de la cabeza, no importaba. A pesar de que durante la luna de miel ya lo había hecho, no se sintió tan expuesta como en ese momento. Aunque la vergüenza que sentía era poca comparado con lo lleno que se sentía. Su primera vez no había sido nada comparado con lo que acaba de suceder. Belle se mordió el labio inferior y miró traviesa el espejo. Acababa de descubrir y aceptar una faceta que no atribuía a ella. Su esposo tenía razón. Eran como un espejo. Un reflejo del otro: a blanco y negro. Entonces lo supo…

La luna de miel sólo había sido el inicio.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Bien, este capítulo corresponde al _detrás de escena _del capítulo 4x02 por si alguien se siente desorientado. El siguiente capítulo de la historia lo vendría ubicando en el 4x06, casi no hay nada Rumbelle al inicio de la temporada y por otro lado empiezo a preocuparme. Apenas llevo visto hasta el 4x08 y ya sé que las cosas van a terminar mal por no decir _angst_. ¡No sé qué tanto pueda sacarle provecho a la historia así! ¡Terminaré escribiendo _angst _aquí! (no suena mal un poco de _angst sex _pensándolo bien…)

Bueno, ya tendré más de dos semanas para preocuparme al respecto. La próxima semana toca actualización de _Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches_ así que pueden dormir tranquilos esta semana.

…Hasta entonces, _dearies._

**Sialia**

PD: Espero que la fantasía de cierta señorita de ojos azules, café castaño y acento extraño que se atrevió a dejar su review se haya visto satisfecha ;)


	3. Tell me about your sin

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_It turns me on  
><em>_When I'm your pupil - you're my teacher teacher  
><em>_Get in position  
><em>_That's my mission on the floor tonight  
><em>_I've been exorcised, sensitized_

**Under my skin** -Sarah Connor

_Capítulo 3_**  
>Tell me about your sin<strong>

Belle se encontraba en casa, esperado por la llegada de su marido. Después de que ambos regresaron del escondite de la reina de las nieves y vuelto a la tienda, Gold le había convencido de que fuera a casa a descasar. Ella se había negado al principio, pero la simple presencia de su marido la inquietaba. Así que tras regañadientes y con la promesa de él que regresaría a cenar temprano a casa, aceptó. Observó por la ventana. Ya había oscurecido y su marido no tardaría en llegar. Así que después de esperarlo buen rato, decidió subir y esperarlo en su habitación.

Sostenía la daga de El Oscuro sobre sus manos, dándole vuelta una y otra vez al asunto. Lo había herido. Lo había usado. Obligando a su marido a obedecer sus órdenes y caprichos como una niña ingenua. Y todo por querer ser un héroe. Para que al final ella misma cayera fácilmente bajo el hechizo del espejo. Belle ya se había disculpado y él la había perdonado… pero no lograba perdonarse a ella misma. Porque era débil y no merecía aquél objeto digno de poder.

Unos golpes a la puerta desviaron su atención de la daga.

-¿Belle?

Gold entró a la habitación serenamente, observando la mirada nerviosa de su esposa. Viendo como sus bellos ojos azules eran atormentados por la culpa. Atormentándolo el doble a él. Por el doble de mentiras que le guardaba a ella.

_Yo también te guardo secretos, dearie_

-Belle… ya deberías estar descansando en lugar de estar torturándote.

Gold se sentó a su lado, acariciándole suavemente su rostro. Belle observó la herida que ya había cicatrizado del corte de la daga que ella le había proporcionado. Estiró la mano, entregándole la daga.

-N-no puedo… no quiero volver a herirte.

Gold acercó su mano, colocándola sobre la de ella. Pero en lugar de tomar la daga, cerró la mano sobre el objeto, haciendo que la mano de su esposa hiciera lo mismo.

-No lo harás…

Belle intentó reprochar pero Gold llevó sus labios a los de ella, depositando un tierno beso. Una ligera lágrima surcó la mejilla de Belle. Ella que había dudado del amor de su marido… ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Gold separó lentamente sus labios, limpiando la lágrima de su esposa con uno de sus dedos.

-Ahora a dormir.

Gold se levantó, disponiéndose a cambiar de ropa. Se quitó el saco y la corbato, y los perchó, pero antes de empezar a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa sintió unas manos sobre su espalda. Gold se detuvo expectante de las caricias de su esposa. Las manos de Belle comenzaban a bajar hacia sus brazos. Gold no podía evitar espiar de reojo y sus ojos se toparon con los de ella.

Belle se colocó frente a él. Sin decir nada, comenzó a desabrochar ella misma los botones de su camisa, desvistiendo a su marido. Su esposa recorrió su piel, despojándolo de toda vestimenta hasta dejar su torso desnudo. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos antes de volver a bajarlos hacia donde se encontraban sus manos. Las manos de Belle temblaron por un momento, deteniéndose en su pantalón.

-Belle… no tienes por qué hacer esto.

Pero su esposa no hizo caso de sus palabras. Desabrochó el pantalón de su esposo. Con sus manos comenzó a frotar el miembro de él sobre la ropa interior. Acariciando con dedos temblorosos. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a apreciar aquél órgano masculino. A sentirlo… fuera de ella. Lo sintió endurecerse ante su tacto. La experiencia resultaba reveladora para Belle, a la vez que trataba de recordar la mayor cantidad de información que había leído al respecto. Pero nada lograba compararse a la experiencia física.

Gold reprimió un leve gemido. Manteniendo el autocontol de él mismo, se mantenía expectante a los movimientos de su esposa. Siguiéndolos calculadoramente, pero permitiéndose disfrutar de sus caricias. Belle se hincó frente a él, con la atención puesta aún sobre su miembro. Pero antes de que su esposa continuara, Gold se lo impidió hincándose frente a ella, obligándola a levantarse.

Si bien era cierto que gozaba cuando los demás se postraban ante él, no era el caso para su esposa. Era la única que jamás se permitiría subajar y postrarla. Ni siquiera cuando había permanecido a su servicio como su doncella en el castillo encantado la había rebajado.

Belle le interrogó con la mirada, desconcertada. Gold observó sus manos, las cuales seguían temblando. Se encontraba nerviosa. Sabía que no estaba preparada y que sólo quería enmendar a culpa con su cuerpo.

-No. De esta forma no, _dearie_…

Pero Belle seguía confundida, incapaz de comprender las verdaderas razones de su esposo. Atormentada por la culpa y los recuerdos de las palabras del espejo. ¿Acaso ya no la deseaba?

Gold percibía la inseguridad y confusión de su bella esposa. Ahí estaba ella, entregándose. Pidiéndole que le utilizara. No importase cuanto quisiera impedírselo y aunque él se negara, solo de esa forma su esposa recobraría la calma.

-Por favor… déjame compensártelo.

Su esposa rogó. Y sin comprenderlo, algo en el interior de él detestó aquello. Por más que su esposa fuera complaciente y correcta, nunca le había visto rogar en enmendar un error de esa forma. Buscando compensaciones por sus errores y secretos.

Gold se detuvo, comprendiendo el motivo de su enfado. Vio en Belle su reflejo. Era lo que él hacía con ella. Tratándole con privilegios y obsequios a cambio de mantener su conciencia tranquila, manteniendo al otro complacido. Llevo la mano hacia el rosto de Belle, acariciándole sutilmente al momento que le dirigía una mirada lasciva de forma cómplice.

-Puedo ser un hombre bastante exigente, _dearie._

Pero Belle bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que llevó sus manos hacia sus propios hombros y tiró de los tirantes de su bata de dormir. La bata cayó al suelo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Gold no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa ante su oferta. En lugar de disuadirla, ella se postraba seductoramente ante él. Ella había cometido el error de querer utilizarlo con la daga, aunque ésta fuera falsa. Un poco de escarmiento no vendría mal, pensó. Caminó alrededor de ella apreciando cada una de sus curvas, mientras Belle hacía lo posible por no encontrarse con los ojos de su marido para no cohibirse. Gold se colocó detrás de ella. Tomó la corbata que se encontraba cercana y la pasó por los ojos de su esposa, vendándola.

-R-Rumple… ¿qué haces?

Belle preguntó nerviosa, al sentir como se le era privada la vista. Dio un respingo al sentir de improvisto las manos frías de él sobre su piel.

-Oh, no puedes decirme que no te lo advertí.

Gold rodeó por la cadera a su esposa y colocó su rostro sobre el hombro de ella. Olió su esencia conforme recorría su piel desde el cuello hacia sus hombros y su espalda. Conforme distraía a su esposa con sus caricias, Gold se despojaba a sí mismo de las prendas restantes. Belle había dejado de moverse nerviosa conforme su piel seguía el toque y el roce de la piel de su marido, entrando en calor.

Gold tomó las manos de su esposa y las encaminó hacia su miembro. Esta ocasión, Belle lo sintió al desnudo, sin ninguna tela que impidiera tocarlo. Él sintió las manos de Belle firmes al tacto. Ya no temblaba, y en cambio, exploraban con fervor la forma y textura de su órgano. Para él, el tacto de la blanca y fina piel de su esposa resultaba exquisito. Su miembro se encontraba cada más rígido. Esta ocasión no pudo contener un gemido.

Belle siguió frotando. La tortura comenzaba a pasar de lo exquisito a necesitar el alivio inmediato. Su esposo le detuvo momentáneamente, antes que la tortura fuera suficiente para tomarla ahí mismo. Quería seguir disfrutando de los placeres que le ofrecía su esposa. La tomó de los brazos y le indicó que le siguiera. Su esposa seguía ciegamente hasta que sintió detenerse. Oyó ruidos pero no sabía lo que él hacía. Se sintió tentada a quitarse la venda, pero él se lo impidió.

-Yo… no estoy segura de seguir haciendo esto así.

Gold se acercó susurrando en un toque seductor mientras levantaba la barbilla de esposa en un toque autoritario.

-Apenas estamos empezando.

Gold se sentó en una silla y jaló a su esposa, obligándole que se sentara sobre su regazo, a horquilladas. A tientas, Belle obedeció, pasando sus piernas sobre las de él y sentando su cadera sobre las piernas de su esposo.

_Él necesita alguien débil. Alguien a quien manipular_

Sin necesidad de quitarse la venda, Belle percibió la excitación de su marido en su voz. Estaba claro que su esposo disfrutaba de la experiencia, y sin mencionar, lo había comprobado de primera mano… literalmente. De pronto aquellas frases que le había dicho el espejo vinieron a su mente. Sintiendo como resonaban en sus recuerdos al ritmo y rumbo que se estaban tornando los acontecimientos, Belle empezó a sentirse inquieta.

Belle se sujetó a los hombros de él, tratando de pararse. Se sentía incómoda en esa posición y sin ver nada. No quería que él la manipulara de aquella forma.

-Por favor… dejémosle así.

Ignorando el comentario de su esposa, con sus manos, Gold tomó y apretó la cadera de su esposa, llevándole hasta su sexo. Inmediatamente percibió la humedad del sexo de ella.

-Sabes que terminarás disfrutándolo, _dearie._

Sin esperar la respuesta por parte de ella, tomó sus muslos y con un poco de fuerza –y magia- se ayudó para obligarla a introducirse dentro de ella. Belle ahogó un ligero grito al sentir a su esposo de pronto dentro de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, le sujetó y con las manos le indicó que moviera su cadera, a lo que su cuerpo dócilmente obedeció.

Belle siguió arqueando sus caderas, buscando el placer de aquella forma tan inusual. Poco a poco, el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad. Se sentía extraña. Él no se movía. Tan solo permanecía debajo de ella, sosteniéndola en la cadera con sus manos y gimiendo de vez en cuando. Antes de darse cuenta, ella también había comenzado a gemir y a sostenerse con más fuerza a los hombros de su marido. Su cadera se movía frenética y la sensación de búsqueda comenzaba a volverla loca.

Se sentía indecente, tratando de abrir más el compás de sus piernas de forma desesperada por encontrar el alivio. Mientras tanto, Gold se volvía loco a su manera, disfrutando al ver y sentir danzar aquél extraño baile en el cuerpo de su esposa. Belle sentía cansar los músculos de sus muslos y otras partes de su cuerpo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas pero sin dejar de moverse cansinamente sobre su marido.

Gold soltó un hondo gemido al sentirse lleno, encontrando el alivio dentro de su esposa. Belle siguió frotándose contra él con sus últimas fuerzas hasta encontrar el clímax.

_En el fondo, sabes con qué clase de bestia estás tratando_

Sin más fuerzas para sostenerse, Belle dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Siempre terminaban haciéndolo a la forma y donde él quería. Sí, ella le había buscado también algunas noches, pero nada fuera de la intimidad de la cama, donde se sentía más cómoda y segura. Sin embargo, una vez más había terminado cumpliendo los designios de su marido.

Gold desató la prenda que privaba de la vista a Belle y le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción y complicidad. Belle le correspondió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y despreciar aquello. No había duda de que en ocasiones su marido podía comportarse como una bestia, perversa y egoísta. Se encontraba lleno de defectos y ambiciones, pero tenía que admitir…

Era de la bestia quien Belle disfrutaba más.

_The way that you perform the clothes  
><em>_Are torn right off the richter  
><em>_Shakin' the room again  
><em>_Untaming the beast within_

_And if they ask me why  
><em>_Can't deny_

**Under my skin** -Sarah Connor

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten _dearies_. Como indique anteriormente, este capítulo está ubicado en el 4x06, cuando Belle usa la daga falsa para obligar a Rumple que la acompañe a la cueva de la reina de las nieves. El próximo capítulo sigo sin ubicarlo aún, ya que sigo sin ver el cap 4x09, 4x10 y el 4x11 (mi corazón sigue sin estar preparado para llorar y si los veía… digamos que me iba a ser difícil terminar de escribir este capítulo con la idea original).

La próxima semana toca actualizar _Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches,_ pero desafortunadamente tengo trabajo de campo una semana…y no podré actualizar u_u , por lo que la actualización se pospone hasta el martes 20 de enero. ¡En verdad lo lamento! Siento tener que compensarles de esa manera después de que me han compensado con sus bellos reviews y favs, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Hasta entonces, espero seguir viendo y sabiendo de uds por aquí y déjenme saber que opinan del capítulo.

**Sialia**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario (2): <strong>Por el momento la historia está marcada como COMPLETA. Soy sincera, el final de la 4A fue demasiado _angst_, quise escribir _smut _sobre el final para cerrar la serie de drabbles pero simplemente no pude... si lo intentaba lo sentía muy forzado e inclusive repetitivo. Así que consideré pertinente cerrar aquí (prefiero no escribir a escribir material de mala calidad o sólo por escribir).

Dudo que arreglen la relación al inicio del 4B, así que tardará tiempo en que la historia de material para escribir _smut. _Hasta entonces no habrá capítulos pronto. Pido una enorme disculpa y agradezco su comprensión _dearies_.

**Sialia**


End file.
